The struggle
by DragonLuver123
Summary: Everyone has a secret. But its a struggel for Laney to keep hers. Shes afriad that her friends will leve her if they find out. One day Corey stumbles apone her secert. He jumes to aquloshions. Is he right? Or will he lose a frieng for the wrong reason?
1. Chapter 1

Laney's P.O.V

"Hey sis ya commin'? Ya're fixin' to be late!" My twin brother yells at me. "I'm commin'. I'm commin'!"

"Hey, ya mite want to give this to Corey. Trust me." "Thanks bro!"

"Have fun with Corey-worey!" my brother yells at me as I'm walkin' out the door. "But not to must fun." 'So its goin' to be like that?' "YOU ARE SO DAED WHEN I GET HOME!" I yell back.

"Sweet Lanes, this gig is going to be awesome, wait till we tell the twins!" Core tells me for 'bout the fifth time. "Yeah as long as the _Newmans _don't show."

Corey's P.O.V

"Sweet, Corey how did you get this?" Kin asked. "I didn't, Lanes did" I reply. "Well…" Kon passed the question to Lanes. "I found it on the way to band."

"Cool, now how about the lyrics. CORY?!" Kin got up in my face. "Y'all ain't have to worry. I got this one." Lanes said in an assent I have never heard her use. "Really Laney?" Kin asked. "Yeah just work on the music, I got the lyrics." "O-ok." I say still shocked. 'She can write songs? How long could she do that?'

(Next Week) Laney's P.O.V

"You ready to rock?' Core asked. "Yeah!" we all yelled.

"You ready to lose?!" Carrie spat walkin' up. "What are you _losers _doing here? This is your gig!" Core spat back. "Lanes/lens I thought you said only one band could play and it was us!" Corey and Carrie snapped at the same time.

'This mite have been a bad idea.'

Corey's P.O.V

"Kids both bands can play. There was a change in plans." The mayor said. "Grojband will play first." "Yes!" I fist pup the air

"Lanes how about the lyrics?" asked "I'm goina take this one if that ain't a problem?" "S-sure Lanes." I was shocked 'She can sing to? What else don't I know about her?'

Lanes takes my place on the stage. Then she sings

"I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me am I really alone with you

I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew, never knew it could be like this

But I guess  
Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this

Well I guess  
Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Even hearts like mine

Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes, sometimes."

'Her voice was like an angle.' I thought as she finished the song. "That was awesome Laney!" Kin said as we walked off the stage. "Yeah who ever you wrote that for is a luck guy." Kon also complements Lanes.

'Wait. She wrote that for some one?! I have to find out who she wrote that for!' I thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corey: So who did you write it for?

Laney: Core for the last time none.

Corey: Hmmm

Kin+Kon: please review

I do not own GroJband or the song _Some hearts_ by Carrie underwood


	2. Chapter 2

Laney's P.O.V

"Thanks y'all." I said to the boys. Then I hearded Lenny singing _If You Ever Stop Lovin' Me_, My old man's backhand used to land,  
Hard on the side of my head.  
I just learned to stay out of his way.  
There's been street fights, blue lights,  
Long nights with the world sittin' on my chest:  
It just showed me how much I could take.  
Hard times, bad luck.  
Sometimes, life sucks.

That's all right, I'm OK.  
It ain't nothin' but another day.  
But only God knows where I'd be,  
If you ever stopped lovin' me.

The bank man, the boss man, the lawman,  
All tryin' to get their hands on me.  
And I ain't even done a danged thing wrong.  
I've been waylaid, freight-trained, short-changed,  
By bigger an' badder men.  
An' all I got to say is: "Bring it on."  
Hard rain, rough road,  
So my life goes.

That's all right, I'm OK.  
It ain't nothin' but another day.  
But only God knows where I'd be,  
If you ever stopped lovin' me.

I need you,  
Gotta have you,  
In my life, on my side,  
Every day I'm alive,  
Every night when I'm greedy an' needing,  
You!

_Instrumental break._

That's all right, I'm OK.  
It ain't nothin' but another day.  
But only God knows where I'd be,  
If you ever stopped lovin' me.

It ain't nothin' but another day.  
But only God knows where I'd be,  
If you ever stopped lovin' me.

Baby, never stop lovin' me.

Ah, just see, what your lovin' does to me.

For Carrie, of course.

"Hey I didn't know Len-nerd could sing." I said loud an of for him to hear. I smirked.

"Yeah if you call that singing." Corey said.

I lost my smirk.

Corey's P.O.V

"He ain't **THAT **bad Core. Were just better." Lanes said. "Yeah Core…y." Kin said.

The Newmans finished their song, and get this **_THEY WON! _**"How?!" "What?!" were the twins reaction. I looked to see Lane's, but she was walking off somewhere.

'I bet she is going to who ever she wrote that song to.' I thought as I secretly followed her

"Congrats Len." Lanes says running up and **_HUGGING_** Len-nerd from the Newmans.

'No! Its not true!' I yell in my mind.

"Thanks Lane! That sure was a great song ya did as well."

'No! Please oh please don't let it be true!"

"Aww! That's so sweet sugar." Lanes said.

'SUGER?! **_SUGER?!_**'

"One of the man reasons why I love ya Len." Lanes said to Len-nerd.

'No! S-she can't! She just can't Wright a song for him!' Then it hit me 'Lanes loves someone. She **_LOVES LENNY!_**"

.

.

.

.

Laney: WHAT?!

Just go with it.

Lenny: if that means I have to hold her hand I'm out

You don't trust me. I don't own the song 'If You Ever Stop Lovin' Me'

Sorry for not updating had a rough week

Laney+Lenny: Review


	3. Chapter 3

Lenny's P.O.V

"Ya takin' a lot of risks-" "Yeah, yeah. I know. But what's life with out a little risk?" "But what's life without friends?" "Oh come on Len. If they really are our friends they shouldn't care." "I know Lane. But they mite not like the fact that we haven't told them for what the **_six _**years we have known them." I argue with Lane which we hardly ever do outside of band.

"Yeah, your right." Lane said looking down. She hates loosening.

"Hey I got to go Carr is probably lookin' for me. Love ya." "Cya, love ya to."

I turn to leave her, when I hear her yell. "Have fun withCarrie-Warrie!" "

**_SHUT UP!_**". I yell at her as my face turns red.

Corey's P.O.V

'Wait what's going on they just said they l-lov-loved echo her, then _Laney _teases Len-jerk like he likes Carrie.'

"Huh? O-Oh h-hey Core what ya d-doing th-there?" Laney said. Shuddering she didn't want me to what just happened. "Oh just u-um…looking for Trina's car to um…make sure she uh didn't leaves us." "Its over there." Laney said pointing to Trina's car, which was in the parking lot.

"H-how l-long have ya been their?" "Oh just got here." "Oh. Ok." Laney looks relived.

"Come on the twins are probly looking for us. Right Core?" "Right."

'I will make you tell me what's going on later tonight.' I thought. 'I mean it makes sense. They both sang love songs. But why did Laney teases Len-jerk?'

.

.

.

.

.

So can you tell whats going on?

Laney: heres a hint look at chapter 1.

Hey!

Lenny: If you get it right DragonLuver123 will give you a hint about later chapters.

Hey! Its my story

Laney+Lenny: But were in it.

Fine alright.

Laney please-

Lenny: reveiw.

Laney: LENNY! You are so dead when we get home!

*sigh* I do not own Grojband or the songs I used.


	4. Chapter 4

Corey's P.O.V

Over the last few weeks I have noticed more sings that Laney and Len-jerk are in love.

I couldn't get anything out of Laney that one night.

But, anyway after every battle of the bands we have with the Newmans, they meet and congregate each other.

Then when on the weekends they also hangout with each other. And I mean sitting by the lake eating ice-cream, and caching a movie, Hanging out. And they aren't as mean as every one else is when the bands meet.

And the more I think about it they sound like dates. And how in the world was I so stupid not to notice sooner?

"So Len?" Laney asked Len-jerk. As they were walking in the older park, so their next to no people there, eating ice-cream.

I was in a bush trying to find out the truth. Not stalking!

"How's band? Carrie still acting ya know oblivious?" She asked. "Pretty good. Yes Carr is _STILL_ oblivious. But I wish she wouldn't take the match's so seriously." Len-jerk said back. "I know. Core the same way I mean were still friends and all. But-" "Let me guess. When y'all get back to the groj he starts mouthin' off about how the match was fixed?" "Yep. But I don't know I guess I do it to." Laney amities.

'Wait. She never told me that.' I thought 'Then again she never told me she was dating a Newman.'

"So now Whatcha want to do Lane?" 'Ugg. That nickname again. I thought that was our thing.'

"Hmm.. How about, a swim in the lake? We haven't done that in awhile." Laney said. 'She never swam when the guys and us went to the pool. Why do it now?'

"Sure. Yeah, I miss doin' that. To bad we can't do it with our bands." Len-jerk said.

Laney's P.O.V

I love swimin'. I done it since I was a little kid.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean I get why you didn't let me earlier. But Len, come on I'm 13 now." I nag.

Len hasn't let me go swimin' with a boy, besides him, for my whole life.

"Lane, I know that you want to but. Lets just say you don't now how boys my age act or think." He said.

"I know how you act and think." I proclaimed

. "Yeah, but I don't count."

Corey's P.O.V

'Don't count. Why is that? Has he touched her before?!'

.

.

.

.

.

Laney+Lenny: WHAT!?  
Corey is haveing a sindrome I call 'FriendstalkerDirty' sindrome

Lenny: Whatever. Lane this is what I ment.

Laney: Point taken

Please fav, follow, and or review


	5. Chapter 5

Laney's P.O.V

"Oh, alright. Lets just go to the lake." I said pretending to be mad.

"Not buyin' the act." Len teased. "I still don't get why ya at least don't let my go swimin' with the band." I said not lookin' at him. "I mean I've known them forever. Their basically family."

Len smirked. "All of them?" He asked just to make me mad. "SHUT. UP. NOW." I said a little harsher than I wanted. "Oh alright, Lane. Ya win." Len said. "But you still can't swim in front of boys." He said waitin' for me to finish. "Expect for you." I mumbled.

Corey's P.O.V

He's keeping her from swimming in front of boys? 'Why is he the only one?' I wondered as I saw them jump into the lake.

They started playing in the lake. Len-jerk lifting Laney out of the water by her waist. For some reason that made my really mad. And Laney pushing him under the water.

By the time I was about to call it a day I saw them get out. And I have to say. Laney has a body I didn't know she had. 'I'm learning more about her by spying on her than talking to her.' I thought. Laney has a perfect hour glass figure, that how she kept hiding behind her closes I have no idea.

They also lied down in the grass to dry off I guess. And for some reason since Laney came out of the water I couldn't take my eyes off her. What is wrong with me?

Lenny's P.O.V

Man that swim was great. "Ya know ya didn't have to fill my lungs with water." I stated to Lane.

"Payback. I had to sit out on a bunch of swimin' trips the band and I have taken." She huffed.

"Look its not that I don't want ya swimin'. it's the fact that I don't want a guy to take advantage of you." I said, then added before she could ague. "And I'm not sayin' your band would do that its just I don't want to take that chance, I mean look at what happened to spark." Spark is the nickname I made for my cushion.

"I get it. But I don't think I'm goina be getin' pregent in my freshmen year of high school Len." "Ya never know." I smirked as Lane punched me in the arm.

Laney's P.O.V

"Ya know ya can be really annoying." I stated turnin' away from Len. "AH, Ya love me anyways." He said pullin' me close with his arm.

I turned back around and snuggled into his chest, as I drifted into sleep.

Corey's P.O.V

That's all the proof I need. I mean what other possibilities are their for my Laney to snuggle up with Len-jerk.

'Wait did I just say **_MY _**Laney? What the heck is wrong with me?' I thought as I hightailed it back to my house.

.

.

.

Laney+Lenny: were- muf. *Get shoved in the closet.

Sorry about them you'll find out in late chapters.

Corey: Where's Lanes?

In the closet with Lenny

Corey:Wait *faints*

Please reveiw, favorite, and follow.

I do not own Grojband or the songs I use.


	6. Chapter 6

Laney's P.O.V

Core has been acting strange today. He hasn't looked me in the eye all day. He is also avoiding me like the plague. Its starting to get on my nerves.

'I'll have to talk to Len about that later.' I thought.

Corey's P.O.V

Man what is wrong with me?! I can't look at Laney or be near her without seeing what she looked like when she came out of the water.

"Hey, Core you coming?" Laney asked "Where?" "To-" Laney started but the twin interrupted. "To BELCHES!" They said and drug me out of the groj.

Laney's P.O.V

When we were eating our food, Len and the Newman showed up.

'Oh on. Carrie is still ticked at us.' I can tell by the worry glance Len quickly gave me.

"If it isn't Groj-barf." Carrie spat. "What do you want Dumb-man?" I snapped/asked.

I'm ticked that she hasn't noticed Len's signs. I mean he basically told her how he feels! And she still acts as if she doesn't know!

"A rematch. Two days from now, at the pool. Be their or you forfeit." She said. "Grojband never forfeits!" Core snapped. "We'll be their." I said waiting for Len said his line so I could quit glaring at him. "We'll be waiting for you losers." And with that they left.

"Can you believe them?" Kin asked "I know right, they have the WORST bass player ever, and the rest of them suck." I stated. "Yeah who thought that guy who to play?" Kon asked. "A dumb loser." Core said.

I felt tires stinging my eyes. I got up and left so the boys didn't see my cry.

"Hey Lanes were you going?" Core asked as I walked out the door and sprinted to mine and Len's place wile texing him. I need a shoulder to cry on and he is the ONLY one who really knows me. He probably knows me better than I know myself.

Corey's P.O.V

Was it something I said? Laney just got up and left for no reason.

"What was that about?" Kon asked. "She's a girl. Maybe its natural for a girl to do that." I said really confused.

'Why would she leave? We were only teasing the Newmans.' I wondered, then it hit me. 'We were just teasing Len-jerk.'

.

.

.

.

Finally!

Laney+Lenny: *Busts out of the closet* We're out!

Laney:What happened to Core?

He fainted.

Lenney:well please reveiw favorite and follow.

Laney: Also like we were saing.

Laney+Lenny: *Get shoved in the closet again* HEY!

SHUT UP WILLL YA?! sorry about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Corey's P.O.V

Was it something I said? Laney just got up and left for no reason.

"What was that about?" Kon asked. "She's a girl. Maybe its natural for a girl to do that." I said really confused.

'Why would she leave? We were only teasing the Newmans.' I wondered, then it hit me. 'We were just teasing Len-jerk.'

Laney's P.O.V

I got to the tree house that Len and I built when we were youngans. Len was already their, I flung myself into his open arms.

"Shhh… Its gonna be OK." He said stroking my hair. "What happened?" Len asked.

"After ya'll l-left w-w-we were talkin' 'bout ya'll a-a-and Kon asked who t-thought ya to play the bass." I sniffled into his chest as we sunk down to the floor. "A-and C-Core said a d-dumb l-loser. A-and he s-said it right in front o-of me so he m-mite have well said it to my face."

Corey's P.O.V

The twins and I were following my Lanes.

Wait! MY Lanes? Argh! I'll have to think about that later.

Anyway and we saw her run into a small tree house. When we got their I could see Lanes **Clinging **to Len-jerk on the floor.

She looked like she was crying.

'What happened to her?'

"Shhh.. Its OK Lane I'm sure if he knew ya had taught me to play he wouldn't have said that." Len-jerk said stroking Laney's hair.

"B-but it st-still hurt." Lanes sniffled into his chest.

'Wait she taught HIM to play the bass?!' I thought 'Why?' It hit me like a brick wall. 'I called Lanes a dumb loser by accident! Crap!'

I trudged back to the Groj to meet the twins. 'Should I tell them or not?' I wondered.

"Corey! Did you catch up with Laney?" Kin asked me once he saw me.

"No she was too fast." I said to them plopping down on the stage. 'I'll tell them later.'

Lenny's P.O.V

Lane stopped crying after awhile. I looked down at her.

Man its hard havin' to deal with her some times, but I guess I'm hard to deal with from time to time to.

"Thanks Len. I needed that." Lane said wiping her tiers away. Then she fixed some of her make up.

"Well I better get back to the band. See ya tonight Len." She said getting out of the tree house.

"See ya tonight. By the way, at the rematch watch were ya'll set up Carr's gonna try and wash down ya'll's music." I stated. "Thanks Len. Ya'll do the same I don't know what crazy plan Core's got this time."

"And ya know what ya can swim this time." That got her to stop in mid step. "Really!?" "Yup. I got to let ya grow up some. Dad already did." I chuckled.

Lane tackled me in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!" She chanted.

"Lane choking' not breathin'!" I said out of breath. "Oops sorry Len" Lane said letting go of me.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Well that was different.

I do not own Grojband

Corey: *Wakes up Were's Lanes?

Still in the closet with Lenny.

Corey:WAIT *faints*

Also if you have any ideas on this story may you please send me them they do help with wrighting the storys thanks.

Reveiw fallow favorite please


End file.
